Famille Black
by Karen Killa
Summary: Alphard a une jumelle, une simple jumelle qui ne sait rien du futur, qui n'a pas de supers pouvoirs ou quoique ce soit. Elle est simplement une Black et fière de l'être. C'est ainsi qu'Agena Black va tout changer, sans même le savoir.
1. Chapter 1

Agena Black n'était pas une bonne personne, en tout cas elle ne le pensait pas, après tout elle pouvait être cruelle quand provoquée et en plus elle se moquait des personnes en dehors de sa famille et de ses quelques amis. Ils pouvaient brûler devant elle et elle ne broncherait pas.

Lorsque la Chambre des Secret avait été ouverte l'année précédente, elle ne s'était pas sentie concernée par les pétrifications ou par la mort de Myrtle Warren, bien sûr elle avait été un peu inquiète mais uniquement pour ses proches, personne d'autre. Pas parce qu'elle se pensait supérieure dû à son 'sang' quoiqu'être une Black faisait qu'elle était en effet vers le haut de la hiérarchie, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle avait appris à un jeune âge que dans la vie on devait se battre, se défendre pour survivre. Un fait renforcé lorsqu'elle avait été envoyé à Serpentard à onze ans, le monde était dur et il fallait s'y faire. Si les gens avaient peur alors c'était à eux de prendre leurs précautions pour ne pas être touché.

Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment cherché qui était le véritable responsable de l'ouverture de cette pièce, parce qu'il était évident pour quelqu'un avec un peu de cervelle que ce n'était pas Hagrid. Elle ignorait si elle aurait choisi de parler dans le cas où il aurait été envoyé à Azkaban, mais le problème n'avait pas été posé et le demi-géant, honnêtement les gens étaient-ils idiots pour ne pas voir ça ? C'était évident ! Donc le demi-géant travaillait toujours à Poudlard, et si elle n'avait rien contre l'idée, était même indifférente pour être honnête, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de questionner l'intelligence des 'adultes'. Après tout si Hagrid avait été coupable, ça aurait été l'occasion parfaite, il aurait pu continuer sans soucis, relâchant la créature à chaque fois qu'il le désirait. Qui laissait une personne suspectée d'avoir relâché une créature non-identifiée, parce que oui le Ministère était à ce point incompétent, dans une école pleine d'élève, pétrifiant certains et en tuant une personne, travailler dans la même école ? Où était la logique ? L'intelligence derrière cette décision ? Et le pire c'était que le Conseil d'administration de Poudlard avait laissé faire...Bien sûr la famille Black avait un représentant dans le Conseil d'Administration, ils étaient des Black après tout, mais Oncle Arcturus, le futur Lord Black, avait au moins demandé aux différents élèves de Poudlard de la famille s'ils pensaient Hagrid coupable. Agena le savait, il l'avait interrogé, elle et Alphard, et bien sûr Walburga en avait aussi parlé. Comment sa sœur aînée avait été envoyé à Serpentard alors qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître la signification du mot discrétion, était un mystère de plus pour la jeune fille aux yeux gris. Même Cygnus était plus discret et pourtant son frère aîné était un imbécile qui ne semblait pas comprendre le fait que ce n'était pas important qu'il soit le plus vieux garçon de leur génération, il n'était pas en ligne pour devenir Lord Black. C'était Orion qui serait le prochain héritier, c'était évident, pour tout le monde, en dehors de Cygnus, Walburga et leur mère Irma. Qu'importe que Cygnus ait quelques mois de plus qu'Orion, même s'il avait des années de plus, ça ne changerait rien.

Il n'y avait donc pas un grand amour entre les deux aînés, Cygnus et Walburga, et les jumeaux Agena et Alphard, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années bien au contraire. Encore moins vu qu'Alphard avait décidé d'être le plus contrariant possible pour Cygnus et Walburga, les deux aînés avaient pensé que parce qu'ils étaient plus vieux, ils pouvaient dire à Alphard de quelle manière se comporter, ça avait été un tort et depuis Alphard faisait le contraire de ce qu'ils disaient, enfin quand c'était logique. Il n'était pas stupide. Heureusement vu qu'Agena était presque toujours avec son jumeau et que la stupidité l'énervait.

Donc non elle n'était pas proche de Cygnus ou de Walburga, elle préférait même les éviter, chose plutôt facile vu que les aînés ne l'appréciaient pas non plus particulièrement, cependant ils restaient des Black. Et s'il y avait une chose que Pollux, son père, avait appris à Agena, c'était que lorsqu'on touchait à un Black, alors on avait tout les autres comme ennemi. Les deux seules exceptions étaient si c'était un autre Black qui avait attaqué, dans ce cas là c'était un problème interne et ça dépendait, ou si le Black en question avait déshonoré la famille. Et même dans le dernier cas, c'était en général réglé en interne, souvent de manière sanglante, mais c'était rarement nécessaire, heureusement.

Et Tom Elvis Jedusor était bien des choses, mais il n'était pas un Black.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Agena avait du aller au dortoir de son frère aîné parce que leur père avait mis une lettre pour Cygnus dans le colis des jumeaux, c'était en général le cas vu que si Cygnus et Walburga étaient clairement les enfants d'Irma, Agena et Alphard étaient ceux de Pollux. Donc les aînés recevaient des colis de leur mère tandis que les plus jeunes en avaient de leur père. Normalement Alphard aurait du donner la lettre à Cygnus, mais il n'avait pu le faire lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le colis et il n'avait pas été dans les environs, donc Agena s'en était chargée. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère, elle avait su, elle avait su que Jedusor avait lancé un sortilège de magie noire sur lui. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas, pas encore bien sûr, parce qu'elle le saurait. Mais même si Cygnus l'avait mérité, ce n'était pas la place de Jedusor, il était peut-être élevé dans la hiérarchie des Serpentards, étant intelligent, charismatique et un fourchelangue, mais il n'était pas un Black.

Elle aurait pu le confronter immédiatement, l'attaquer, elle connaissait plus qu'assez de sortilèges, légaux ou autre, pour se défendre de manière efficace, mais si Jedusor était plus âgé qu'elle, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle n'était pas non plus à Serpentard par accident. Ou simplement parce qu'elle était une Black.

Non Agena était douée pour se venger sans que ça puisse être retracer à elle, sans même que les gens ne sachent qu'elle était mêlée à ça, enfin à part si elle le souhaitait bien sûr. Voir le visage furieux de sa grande sœur adorée lorsqu'elle se faisait avoir par un des plans d'Agena, lui apportait beaucoup de plaisir et d'amusement. Pareil pour Alphard d'ailleurs qui savait toujours lorsque sa jumelle faisait quelque chose, il la connaissait trop bien et puis Agena lui parlait aussi de ses idées donc il avait un avantage certain. Et puis lorsque ça concernait Walburga, les vengeances étaient en général liées au fait que leur sœur ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'empêcher de critiquer les jumeaux Black, que ce soit Alphard et ses habitudes de se mêler aux autres maisons, son attitude de je moque de tout, ou encore le fait qu'il semblait se consacrer au dessin et à la peinture plutôt que des activités 'digne d'un Black'. Walburga avait aussi osé une fois parler du lien fort entre les jumeaux, commentant qu'avec le temps qu'ils passaient l'un avec l'autre on pouvait se poser des questions. Elle avait eu tort. La vengeance d'Agena avait duré plusieurs semaines et elle n'avait arrêté que parce que leur père était intervenu et l'avait demandé, mais uniquement après que Walburga était devenu absolument panranoïaque et semblait incapable de s'endormir, sursautant à chaque ombre. Elle avait aussi déclaré publiquement son amour au professeur Dumbledore, et ce d'une manière très gênante, pour les deux d'ailleurs, Agena n'aimait pas particulièrement le professeur de Métamorphose, surtout vu qu'il semblait penser que les Serpentards étaient tous démoniaques, défendant sans arrêt les Grifondors. Leur sœur n'avait pas osé faire d'allusion à leur lien depuis, et Agena l'aurait su si elle avait osé, mais elle restait attentive.

Après tout sa tante était Cassiopea Black, un nom qui faisait trembler tous les politiciens sorciers, et Agena avait été très attentive aux leçons données par sa tante qui était une favorite. Elle avait donc bien appris qu'une vengeance devait toujours être bien réfléchie, ainsi que bien informée, après tout pour vraiment nuire à quelqu'un, mieux valait tout savoir sur lui. Suite à la découverte que Jedusor avait osé faire du mal à Cygnus, Agena avait donc été encore plus observatrice du préfet de sixième année et du futur Préfet en Chef, après tout même s'il ne lui avait pas vraiment donné une raison de s'opposer à lui avant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Agena n'était pas méfiante, et puis elle avait appris que mieux valait se renseigner sur toutes les personnes ayant du pouvoir, qu'il soit magique ou politique. Et Tom Elvis Jedusor était un puissant sorcier, et il avait du monde autour de lui, des 'amis'. Il était dangereux.

"Quel est le plan pour cet après midi alors ?" demanda Alphard en observant sa jumelle qui vérifiait sa tenue, une tenue moldue il nota avec intérêt. "Parce que je sais qu'on ne va pas voir Oncle Marius."

"Bien sûr que non, il est en vacance avec Tante Grace." répondit Agena. "J'ai besoin d'information et je t'en dirai plus sur le chemin."

Offrant son bras à sa sœur, Alphard réfléchissait, ils étaient presque inséparables c'était vrai, néanmoins ils avaient aussi des secrets, même s'ils ne les gardaient pas forcément longtemps vu qu'ils étaient chacun extrêmement curieux, et ils aimaient se surprendre. Par exemple il avait su que sa jumelle comptait rendre Walburga paranoïaque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait peur de la moindre ombre, mais la déclaration d'amour à Albus Dumbledore l'avait surpris, grandement amusé aussi et il n'avait pas été le seul, même s'il avait été un des rares serpentard à exploser de rire. Orion, leur cousin, avait été aussi très amusé, mais il avait conservé son masque en public, ce qui était dommage parce qu'un des buts d'Alphard de faire craquer le masque de son cousin en public, simplement pour son amusement en plus. Ayant très peu de différence en âge, Alphard était extrêmement proche de son cousin, qui était un de ses meilleurs amis, et il savait donc très bien à quel point les avances de Walburga sur Orion était déplaisantes et contrariantes pour lui. Un fait donc Agena avait aussi conscience et il supposait que ça avait pu pousser sa jumelle à agir ainsi, elle appréciait Orion même si elle était moins proche de leur cousin que lui.

Il avait remarqué bien sûr que sa jumelle était contrariée ces derniers temps, et aussi qu'elle planifiait quelque chose, il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte mais il ne savait pas encore qui elle voulait faire payer, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi. Quoique vu son comportement un peu plus agréable que d'habitude envers leur frère aîné il supposait que c'était lié à Cygnus, mais il ne savait guère plus. L'idée d'en apprendre d'avantage était donc intéressante, quoiqu'il aurait accompagné Agena même si ça ne l'avait pas intéressé, non seulement elle était sa jumelle et il la soutenait, même s'il la taquinait aussi souvent, mais en plus c'était une excuse pour sortir de chez eux. Ou plutôt pour éviter leur mère qui aurait tout un tas de chose à dire sur le comportement d'Alphard qui était incorrect, la suffisance de Cygnus très fier de lui persuadé qu'il allait n'avoir que des Optimals à ses BUSES, ou les discours incessants et stridents de Walburga.

"Tu as pris ta deuxième baguette n'est ce pas ?" demanda Agena une fois au Chaudron Baveur, l'endroit était plutôt discret vu le nombre d'allées et venues, et c'était un des moyens les plus simples pour rejoindre Londres, via le réseau de Cheminette bien sûr. .

"Evidemment." acquiesça Alphard en haussant un sourcil, le _tu me prends pour un crétin_ très clair dans l'expression.

"Si on déguisait nos apparences, histoire que les gens ne nous reconnaissent pas particulièrement comme des Black." répondit Agena, lançant un regard ennuyé à son frère.

"Je crains le pire." commenta Alphard en souriant, enthousiaste tout en suivant sa jumelle.

Elle avait changé ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils ne soient plus ébènes mais d'un simple brun, tandis que ses yeux étaient devenus noisettes au lieu du gris des Black, son visage avait lui aussi changé, elle avait moins l'air aristocratique, ayant fait en sorte d'être plus passe-partout, de ne pas attirer l'attention. Alphard fit donc de même, lançant un sortilège pour dissimuler la longueur de ses cheveux noirs, les faisant même passer au blond-roux, tandis que ses yeux étaient bleus au lieu de gris. Il se fit même apparaître des tâches de rousseur pour changer encore plus. Satisfaits de leur apparence et du fait que personne ne pourrait les reconnaître, ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur pour faire signe au Knight Bus.

"Little Hangleton s'il vous plait." dit Agena en entrant en premier dans le bus, son frère l'ayant laissé passer.

"12 Mornilles et 3 Noises." demanda le conducteur sans un sourire.

Agena lui donna la somme indiquée avant d'aller trouver un siège, faisant vite vu qu'elle avait l'habitude du Knight Bus, un moyen de transport extrêmement inconfortable mais malheureusement très pratique pour les destinations non reliées au Réseau de Cheminette, surtout lorsque les jumeaux Black n'avaient pas envie que leur famille soit au courant de leurs déplacements, et c'était souvent le cas. Ils avaient caché pendant longtemps leurs visites à leur oncle Marius, aidés au début par leur tante Dorea, et ils n'en avaient parlé qu'à leur père. Leur mère aurait fait une syncope si elle avait su qu'ils visitaient régulièrement non seulement un cracmol, mais aussi sa famille, composée de moldu. Rien que pour cela, Alphard lui aurait dit, mais les hurlements qu'une telle déclaration auraient suivi, ça n'en valait pas le coup.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ici alors ?" demanda Alphard une fois arrivés à destination, et une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le bus. Il avait passé le trajet, heureusement très bref, à réfléchir à ce voyage surprise. Pourquoi sa jumelle voulait-elle se rendre dans un petit village moldu ?

"Qu'est ce que tu sais au sujet de Tom Elvis Jedusor ?" demanda à la place Agena, lui répondant un peu ainsi.

"Tout dépend de ce que tu veux savoir, je veux dire il y a beaucoup de su à son sujet, surtout sur ses capacités même si je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Sur certains points ça semble vraiment exagéré mais après on a pu voir à bien des occasions qu'il est un sorcier talentueux. Que t'a t'il fait ?" il demanda, une note très dangereuse dans la voix.

Alphard était considéré par beaucoup comme un faux Black, il était trop sympathique, détendu, aimable pour être vraiment un Black, mais c'était simplement une partie de sa personnalité. Alphard était charmeur et agréable, c'était une partie de lui oui, mais il savait aussi très bien porter un masque, il savait jouer le jeu des politiques si nécessaire. Il était bien plus le fils de Pollux Black que celui d'Irma Crabbe Black, tout comme sa jumelle d'ailleurs. Il avait une passion pour la peinture, c'était un fait et il voulait en faire carrière, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'était pas un bon duelliste, loin de là même. Il allait rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, pourtant il était plus que capable d'affronter des septièmes années si nécessaire, peut-être pas tous mais une grande partie d'entre eux oui. Il n'était simplement pas du genre à s'en soucier, qu'importe si les gens le sous-estimaient, ça l'arrangeait, cependant il avait quand même des sujets qui le rendait dangereux. Possiblement mortel selon la gravité. Et en tête de liste, il y avait sa jumelle, Alphard ne tolérait aucune action contre sa jumelle, et il payait toujours ses dettes. Agena avait ses arrières et lui il avait les siennes, c'était simple.

"A moi rien." assura Agena, souriant légèrement en entendant le ton de son frère.

"Qui alors ?" demanda Alphard, plus détendu et son sourire plus sincère au lieu de dangereux.

"Cygnus. Je sais que Jedusor se moquait de Walburga, et de son admiration pour lui, mais tant que ça n'allait pas plus loin, j'avais choisi de pas m'en mêler et toi aussi. Mais il y a quelque temps, alors que j'allais donner à Cygnus une lettre de papa, j'ai entendu la voix de Jedusor, il disait un sort, ensuite Cygnus a crié de douleur mais ils se sont arrêtés quand j'ai toqué. Il avait été victime d'un sortilège de douleur de magie noire, je l'ai vu Alphard." dit Agena, une touche de colère apparaissant dans sa voix. "Il torturait Cygnus, pourquoi je n'en sais rien mais je ne le supporte pas."

"D'où notre visite ici, pourquoi ce village ?" demanda Alphard, plus que d'accord pour s'opposer à Jedusor, surtout que sa sœur avait apparemment un plan qui ne demandait pas une confrontation directe.

"Il dit qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard et le fait qu'il parle fourchelangue semble suffire à tout le monde. Je suis d'accord que le don est rare en Angleterre mais les gens qui ont du sang de créature magique, peuvent avoir des dons liés à ces créatures, on le sait. Et il existe des créatures magiques lié aux serpents, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être de là que vient le pouvoir de Salazar Serpentard, je n'en sais rien." reconnut Agena. "Il est peut-être réellement un descendant de Serpentard mais pour que le don soit ainsi actif, il aurait fallu qu'il soit utilisé souvent au fil des générations et selon les informations de tante Cassiopea, il n'y a qu'une seule famille en Angleterre connue pour cela. Les Gaunt."

"Les Gaunt vivent ici ? Il n'y a pas eu un scandale lié aux Gaunt il y a quelques années ?" demanda Alphard en tentant de se rappeler. "Et plus récemment aussi non, l'an dernier j'ai vu ce nom dans le journal."

"Oui, il y a eu l'arrestation d'Elvis Gaunt en 1925 avec son fils Morfin. Qui a été à nouveau emprisonné l'an dernier pour meurtre d'une famille de moldue." acquiesça Agena. "Tante Cassiopea m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une fille dans cette famille, Mérope Gaunt mais elle a totalement disparu de la surface de la terre."

"Donc nous sommes ici pourquoi ? Questionner Elvis Gaunt ?" demanda Alphard qui ne suivait pas.

"Non, Elvis Gaunt est mort il y a longtemps. Nous sommes ici parce qu'après avoir réussi à obtenir des journaux moldus datant de l'an dernier, j'ai appris le nom de la famille que Morfin Gaunt a tué. Il a assassiné trois moldus, les Jedusor." expliqua Agena.

"Le village de naissance de Jedusor alors ? Mais il ne vit pas à Londres ?" demanda Alphard, bien plus curieux à présent.

"Si, dans un orphelinat où il a grandi. Je me demande comment il est passé de ce village à Londres, pas toi ?" demanda Agena avec un sourire.

"Tu comptes t'en prendre à lui via sa réputation. Si le nom de Serpentard est respecté par tout ceux de notre maison, ce n'est pas du tout le cas pour les Gaunt, au contraire, ils sont sujet de moqueries, jugés pitoyables. Il vaut presque mieux être né-moldu que d'être un sang-mêlé de la lignée des Gaunt." sourit Alphard.

"Sa réputation est une des choses qui compte le plus pour lui, ça et son apparence, que ce soit physique ou vis à vis des autres. L'attaquer magiquement ne servirait pas à grand chose et serait risqué. Une attaque indirecte était bien plus logique et intelligente, en tout cas à ses yeux à elle et visiblement Alphard était d'accord. Et puis ce n'était qu'un début, elle le détruirait progressivement, au point où il regretterait amèrement d'avoir touché à un Black.


	2. Little Hangleton

**Bonjour, navrée pour le délai mais voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez :). Merci en tout cas de votre soutien, de suivre cette fic, de la mettre dans vos favoris, de la lire évidemment mais surtout de la commenter. J'adore les reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture. **

FanManga28** : Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, j'espère que j'arriverai à garder mon idée intéressante, et même chose vis à vis du caractère d'Agena. Un peu farceuse, totalement centrée sur sa famille, particulièrement ceux qu'elle aime bien. Avec elle on est vraiment dans l'optique, moi je peux taquiner, faire des farces voire torturer un tel, mais personne d'autre ne le peut. Elle est une Black et je ne vois pas les Black comme particulièrement doux et tendre, en dehors de leur famille et même là pas toujours... Je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes ce chapitre en tout cas.**

Auriane07 : **Contente que tu aimes :D. Oui, ça promet d'être intéressant, en tout cas je l'espère ;).**

TheProudHufflepuff : **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, en espérant que tu trouves toujours cela prometteur :). Mes excuses pour l'attente.**

Little Hangleton était un petit village anglais, rien de vraiment extraordinaire comparé à d'autres villages, certains étaient d'ailleurs bien plus beaux. Néanmoins pour les jumeaux Black, c'était surprenant et même un peu fascinant. Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers des anciennes familles, Alphard et Agena avaient toujours été plutôt curieux concernant le monde moldu. C'était différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient et ils étaient naturellement curieux, mais c'était aussi une chose qui insupportait leur mère et qui était plutôt tabou. Ils avaient besoin de beaucoup moins que ça pour chercher à en savoir plus normalement. Le fait que leur oncle Marius était établi dans le monde moldu avait été une motivation encore plus importante pour eux. Qu'importe ce que disait Lord Black, Marius était un membre de la famille, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé à être un cracmol, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Ils avaient brièvement pensé à partir se balader dans l'espoir de tomber sur lui, mais après y avoir réfléchi, ils avaient alors sept ans, ils avaient choisi une autre voie, heureusement. Celle de Tatie Dorea. Ils ne voyaient pas très souvent Dorea Potter, la sœur de leur père, cette dernière était heureuse dans la famille Potter, elle était même épanouie avec Charlus et ils étaient heureux pour elle. Ils ne la voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient, elle n'aimait pas leur mère, et ils comprenaient, et elle n'aimait pas non plus leur grand-père, son propre père, et connaissant l'homme, ils comprenaient une fois encore très bien pourquoi. Cygnus I était un homme très agaçant, qui n'attribuait aucune qualité aux femmes, et qui était toujours vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi pour être Lord Black à la place de son frère aîné Sirius II, et encore plus de ne pas avoir été choisi pour héritier à la place du propre fils de Sirius II, Arcturus. Il était un homme en colère, hargneux et les jumeaux évitaient autant que possible l'homme qui venait voir souvent leur père, après tout il était, à ses yeux, le seul de ses enfants qui n'était pas une déception. Le couple ayant eu quatre enfant, leur père Pollux donc, mais aussi deux filles, leurs tantes Dorea et Cassiopea, ils avaient eu aussi un autre garçon, mais leur oncle Marius était un cracmol, il ne valait donc rien aux yeux de Cygnus I.

Enfin en réalité ce n'était pas les jumeaux qui évitaient leurs grands-parents paternel, c'était Alphard vu qu'il était un garçon tandis qu'Agena l'aidait à les éviter, étant une fille elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt aux yeux de Cygnus I, et elle s'en moquait. Son propre père lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que seuls les imbéciles sous estimaient les femmes et qu'elle était tout aussi capable, voire plus, que n'importe quel Black, et elle avait nettement plus de respect pour son père que pour son grand-père. Sans compter qu'elle était assez âgée pour se rendre compte à quel point l'homme était un imbécile. Elle ne ressentait certainement aucun désir d'avoir son approbation, ou même de lui prouver à quel point il avait tort, pour qu'elle veuille faire cela, il aurait fallu qu'il compte pour elle. Et ce n'était pas le cas.

Donc grâce à leur tatie Dorea et au fait qu'elle était toujours en contact avec son frère Marius, qui avait trois ans de plus qu'elle, surtout depuis son mariage avec Charlus qui n'avait pas de problème avec les cracmols, les jumeaux avaient pu rencontrer leur oncle Marius Black. Si les débuts avaient été un peu difficiles, il n'avait pas eu de contact avec leur père depuis qu'il avait été rayé de l'arbre familial pour être un cracmol, et avait donc une certaine rancœur envers les Black, il n'avait pas fallu trop longtemps pour qu'ils réussissent à se faire une place dans son cœur, il adorait les enfants et comme ils étaient curieux de tout, y compris du monde moldu et de ce qu'il faisait, il finit par les accueillir volontiers dans son cercle familial. C'était surtout grâce à Alphard qui était plus ouvert au sujet des ses émotions, au moins un peu plus que sa sœur, il portait des masques comme elle, mais il était d'un naturel plus approchable qu'Agena. Cela étant dit, elle avait fait un effort, après tout Marius Black était de la famille, il ne la traitait pas différemment parce qu'elle était une fille, il était plutôt sain d'esprit et surtout il était intelligent. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas de magie n'était pas un problème aux yeux d'Agena, il restait un Black, bien plus que Cygnus, I et II d'ailleurs, ou que Walburga.

C'était donc ainsi que les jumeaux avaient passé du temps dans le monde moldu, avec leur oncle et sa femme, leur tante, Grace ainsi que leurs cousins. Ils avaient donc une idée sur comment se comporter dans le monde moldu, et d'après les aperçus qu'ils avaient eu des cours d'Etude des Moldus, via Agena qui avait été curieuse quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais été tenté par la matière. Sans compter que ses parents auraient probablement fait une crise. Pollux était certes plus tolérant que leur mère, et il adorait ses deux derniers, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait une bonne opinion des moldus ou qu'il aurait accepté que ses enfants attirent ainsi l'attention. A Poudlard déjà et vis à vis de leurs pairs, mais aussi, et plus dangereux, l'attention de Lord Black qui haïssait les moldus et ceux qui les soutenait. Il avait même renié son propre frère, Phineus de la famille pour avoir écrit des textes en faveur des moldus.

Agena n'avait pas l'intention d'attirer l'attention du chef de famille, il était dangereux, c'était un fait, mais même sans ça, elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Elle était protégée par son père, c'était un fait mais la protection de Pollux n'allait que jusqu'à un certain point, il ne pourrait pas la protéger éternellement surtout d'un contrat de mariage. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier avec un idiot, ou avec un homme qui pensait qu'il lui était supérieur parce qu'il était né un homme. Agena se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter éternellement un mariage, elle ignorait de quelle manière sa tante Cassiopea, ou Lycoris, avaient réussi à le faire mais elle doutait qu'elle pourrait faire la même chose. En plus ce n'était pas comme si elle ne voulait pas se marier, elle souhaitait simplement choisir elle-même son mari. Qu'il soit quelqu'un qu'elle puisse respecter. Elle savait très bien comment fonctionnait les mariages dans la famille, ils devaient être dans l'intérêt de la famille, c'était ainsi que ça marchait, cependant elle ne voulait pas un mariage comme celui de ses parents, plus comme celui d'Arcturus et Melania. Dans tous les cas son époux devrait comprendre le lien qui l'unissait à Alphard, pas un lien incestueux comme le disait les crétins finis, mais simplement un lien fort qui voulait dire qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec son jumeau.

Elle n'épouserait jamais quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ça, elle était d'avis que la famille Black passait avant tout le reste, mais son jumeau passerait toujours avant. Alphard était bien trop important pour elle pour que ça se passe de manière différente. Quoiqu'elle à faire pour ça.

Se passer des cours sur l'étude des moldus qui n'étaient pas du tout à jours n'était donc en aucun cas un sacrifice pour eux deux. Ils étaient même bien plus au courant que leurs professeurs. Ils savaient donc comment se comporter, se déplacer, ou encore parler dans le monde moldu, même s'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se balader dans un village pareil. C'était plutôt petit déjà et en plus ils ne s'étaient jamais baladé hors du monde moldu de Londres, ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion ainsi que le temps. Agena et Alphard avaient la chance que leur père les laisse plus ou moins faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et donc ils pouvaient disparaître plusieurs heures sans l'inquiéter, néanmoins il y avait des limites. Leur oncle avait aussi quatre enfants et ils ne pouvaient pas les emmener dans la campagne comme ça, de toute façon il y avait à faire à Londres.

"Où aller pour obtenir des informations à ton avis ?" demanda Alphard en observant les bâtiments autour d'eux, leur pas les avaient conduit dans la grande rue du village.

"Aucune idée, si on était chez nous, je te proposerais d'aller à un bar mais ici, ça attirerait trop l'attention." pointa Agena, c'était vrai, dans le monde sorcier un enfant qui allait voir Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur, ce serait normal, mais c'était différent ici, enfin c'était ce que leur oncle Marius leur avait dit.

"Tu as de l'argent ?" demanda Alphard ayant une idée.

"Oui, un peu pourquoi ?" questionna Agena, intriguée par la lueur dans les yeux de son frère. Lueur qui disait clairement, pour elle en tout cas, que son jumeau avait un plan.

"Quelque soit l'endroit où on se trouve, les gens sont toujours plus bavard lorsqu'on les paye. C'est ce que papa dit toujours, alors mettons en pratique son idée." proposa Alphard en avançant vers une petite boutique qui semblait être une épicerie, enfin ils supposaient, il n'y avait pas ce genre de magasin dans leur monde, enfin pas pour eux. Les elfes de maisons se chargeaient de faire les courses, et même lorsqu'ils rendaient visite à leur oncle Marius, ce dernier avait une cuisinière et quelques serviteurs, la plupart étaient des cracmols qu'il aidait en leur proposant un travail et un moyen de se former à un travail, ainsi qu'à s'habituer au monde moldu. Il gagnait bien sûr quelque chose en retour, après tout même s'il n'était plus reconnu comme un membre de la famille Black dû aux actions de Lord Sirius II, il restait un Black et il avait eu le droit à la même éducation concernant le côté retord de la famille que leur père Pollux, ainsi que leurs tantes Dorea et Cassiopea. Ils n'aimaient pas leur grand père Cygnus I, mais l'homme était quand même retord et rusé, il pouvait aussi être intelligent.

"Bonjour, vous êtes pas d'ici vous pas vrai ?" demanda le vendeur en notant l'achat du chocolat qu'Alphard venait de faire, il n'y avait personne donc ils avaient une chance de se renseigner discrètement. L'homme avait clairement l'air de s'ennuyer et de rechercher une distraction.

"Non, notre père a des affaires à régler pas loin, du coup on l'attends." répondit Alphard avec un air engageant. "On était curieux de voir Little Hangleton en plus."

"Ah oui pourquoi ? Dû aux meurtres ?" questionna le vendeur intéressé.

"Les meurtres ?" s'exclama Agena en prenant un air choqué.

"Oui, ceux des Jedusor, tués tout les trois d'un coup comme ça. Aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé, beaucoup disent que c'est Frank Bryce, le jardinier, mais y'a pas de preuve et la police l'a relâché." expliqua le vendeur, clairement heureux de pouvoir colporter des rumeurs, surtout des rumeurs aussi atroces.

"C'est bien le bon village alors, il y a dans notre école un jeune qui s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor Jr, il a dit que son père était né à Little Hangleton." expliqua Alphard. "On ignorait qu'il était mort par contre."

"Tom Elvis Jedusor Jr, je ne savais pas que Mr Tom avait eu un fils." s'exclama surpris l'homme.

"La mère de Tom Jedusor Jr, s'appelait Mérope, elle est morte à sa naissance. Il est dans un orphelinat." ajouta Agena.

"Mérope vous dites, ça me fait penser, c'était il y a des années mais ça avait été un choc pour tout le monde. Mr Tom était un gentleman, il nous a tous surpris lorsqu'il est parti avec la petite des Gaunt... faut pas dire du mal des morts, j'le sais bien mais elle était pas jolie celle-là. Pas comme vous Miss. Les Gaunt avaient toujours été un peu bizarre, méchants même pour les hommes, la jeune Mérope, et ben elle faisait surtout pitié pour tout dire. Leur mariage, ça avait été une sacré surprise, quoiqu'ils soient pas restés dans le village. Mr et Mme Jedusor voulaient pas de Mérope comme belle-fille, surtout que Mr Tom avait été fiancé avant Mérope. Ce mariage avait contrarié les parents de la Miss. Ils étaient même insultés." raconta l'homme, visiblement ravi d'avoir un nouveau public, Alphard et Agena étaient vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire, ils faisaient donc en sorte d'encourager le vendeur. "Et puis un jour, Mr Tom il est rentré, disant qu'il l'avait été eu... on a cru qu'il l'avait mise enceinte et qu'c'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Pour être correct et qu'elle avait menti là dessus, mais maintenant vous me dîtes qu'il y avait bel et bien un enfant... Il a quel âge ?"

"Il a dix-sept ans, il est né le 31 Décembre 1926." répondit Alphard, surprenant sa sœur, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas le type d'information qui l'intéressait, cependant leur sœur aînée Walburga qui avait été dans l'année supérieure à celle de Tom Jedusor, et qui avait une véritable obsession avec Tom Jedusor, un des princes de Serpentard. Quoiqu'elle en avait aussi une avec l'autre prince de leur maison, à savoir leur cousin Orion qui avait ce titre vu qu'il était l'héritier des Black, il avait néanmoins d'excellentes notes et était le meilleur de son année. Mais tout cela était secondaire pour leur sœur qui rêvait d'être Lady Black, et donc d'épouser Orion. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être obsédée par Tom, de le révérer presque, et donc de parler de lui presqu'en permanence durant les vacances, elle le faisait probablement aussi lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, mais à ce moment là, les jumeaux n'étaient pas obligés de la supporter. Ils avaient donc entendu, encore et encore, les jérémiades de leur sœur et ses doutes sur le choix de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Tom.

"Bien après leur départ alors... Il est rentré en août 1926." murmura le vendeur avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait depuis un moment à deux jeunes, ce qui l'avait poussé à se rappeler c'était la femme qui venait de rentrer, venant clairement faire des courses. Comprenant que le moment était passé, les jumeaux dirent au revoir, prirent le chocolat qu'Alphard avait choisi et quittèrent le magasin.

"Potion d'amour ?" dit de suite Agena.

"Potion d'amour. Mais pourquoi ça a arrêté de fonctionner ? Elle ne lui en donnait plus ou elle n'en avait plus ?" demanda Alphard.

"C'est possible, il faut plusieurs ingrédients difficiles d'accès pour faire une potion d'amour durable, le plus souvent il s'agit de l'_Amortentia_ et elle est compliquée à faire. Si ce Jedusor avait de l'argent, c'était clair que c'était de l'argent moldu et les Gaunt n'avaient plus d'argent, c'était connu." acquiesça Agena.

"On rentre ou tu as appris ce que tu voulais savoir ?" questionna Alphard.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait apprendre de plus sans attirer l'attention. On sait ce qu'on était venu savoir, son père était bel et bien avec Mérope Gaunt et il l'a laissé tomber avant la naissance, les dates concordent. Tom Elvis Jedusor est bien le dernier descendant libre des Gaunt, couplé avec le fait qu'il est fils d'un moldu, même pas d'un né-moldu... Oui on sait ce dont on avait besoin." répondit Agena. "Et puis si on reste loin de la maison, Papa risque de le remarquer, enfin ça ou un membre de notre famille le lui signalera."

"Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc, il faut que je me venge de Cygnus pour ce coup là." soupira Alphard. "Tu me donnes un coup de main ?"

"Pourquoi pas, tu as eu une super idée pour obtenir des informations." accepta Agena avec un sourire fier.

"Merci, tu peux t'incliner devant mon génie." affirma Alphard en levant le nez en l'air, dans une copie très ressemblante de leur sœur lorsqu'elle se sentait supérieure. Le geste fit rire les jumeaux, surtout vu qu'ils avaient tendance à faire éclater la bulle de Walburga dans ce genre de cas, lui prouvant à quel point elle avait tort.

"Tu avais déjà une idée en tête ou non ? Et n'oublie pas que Papa t'a interdit de faire des faux des BUSES de Cygnus." rappela Agena une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

"J'ai été trop évident dans mon envie." souffla Alphard d'un air déçu, mais honnêtement était-ce sa faute si son frère était absolument insupportable ? Ca aurait été une super blague, malheureusement leur père ne voulait pas entendre les plaintes de Cygnus et donc il leur avait interdit de faire cela.

"Oui." acquiesça sans protester Agena, gagnant un regard de reproche de la part de son jumeau, auquel elle répondit avec un sourire angélique.

"Tu es la pire jumelle au monde." se plaignit Alphard avant de se reconcentrer sur le sujet important. "Je vais devoir faire attention, je ne veux pas que ça puisse être retracé vers moi."

"Papa et Cygni sauront que c'est toi qui a fait le coup." pointa Agena, un léger sourire aux lèvres, disant qu'elle avait une idée d'où son frère voulait en venir.

"Oui, mais c'est tellement plus drôle de regarder Cygni s'énerver parce qu'il n'a pas de preuves contre moi et que Papa ne nous punit que lorsqu'il y a preuve. Plus pour nous donner une leçon sur les choses à ne pas faire pour rester discret que pour avoir agi en premier lieu en plus. Les têtes de Cygni, de Walburga et de Mère sont géniales." pointa Alphard avec un grand sourire, une lueur semblable éclairant leurs yeux gris. Ils étaient clairement du même avis.

Une fois loin du regard des moldus, Alphard appela le bus afin qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux, profitant du trajet pour échanger des idées sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire à leur frère Cygnus, après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'Agena était plus gentille avec leur aîné, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Certainement pas les concernant, Cygnus semblait l'avoir oublié, ils devaient donc le lui rappeler avant qu'il ait de mauvaises idées, des idées qui lui feraient du mal. Agena et Alphard étaient certes les plus jeunes, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas autant dangereux que les autres, c'était peut-être même pire, vu qu'ils étaient deux et toujours ensemble, donc presque invincibles. Ils avaient un allié permanent comme ça, sans compter que leur père leur donnait des idées ou des conseils, même chose pour oncle Marius et Tatie Dorea. Voire même parfois tante Cassie, cette dernière était géniale, terrifiante aussi, même dans la famille, mais géniale quand même. Un véritable génie.

Les jumeaux avaient après tout bien besoin d'une petite distraction, c'était les vacances, ils ne pourraient pas agir contre Jedusor avant la rentrée, ou une réunion avec d'autres enfants des anciennes familles, mais elles se passaient en général en août, ils avaient donc du temps à perdre. Malheureusement pour leurs aînés, ennuis et les jumeaux n'allaient pas ensemble. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.


	3. Manoir Black

**Bonjour, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'avais prévu de finir ce chapitre il y a des mois, pardon. Merci en tout cas de lire cette fic, de la suivre, de la mettre en favori et surtout merci de la commenter. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir vos reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre en tout cas, bonne lecture. Pardon encore.**

Auriane07 : **Contente que l'idée et la fic te plaisent. Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre en tout cas.**

Nikitta Mikaelson : **I don't plan to abandon this fic, though I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter was halfway done but I didn't know how to write the scene I had in mind. Hope you'll like this chapter and that you'll forgive me for the wait.**

FanManga28 : **J'ai immédiatement pensé à la _Salsa du Démon_, c'était fait exprès ? **

**Merci déjà de lire cette histoire, je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu l'as relu et que tu as commenté. Merci beaucoup. **

**Un chapitre encore porté sur les relations familiales des Black, un peu en tout cas, parce que oui, ils sont sacrément nombreux. Ouais, pour les brebis galeuses, c'est une question de point de vue. Irma en est définitivement une, tout comme Walburga. **

**Je ne vois pas Voldy comme autrement que hautain et certain de sa supériorité, enfin une fois qu'il savait être l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais là, la famille Black ne va pas s'agenouiller, en tout cas pas entièrement. Et ouais, je vais essayer de continuer à montrer le côté farceur des jumeaux. **

**Pour la relation Agena/Orion, il va falloir attendre deux, trois chapitres je pense pour qu'on la voie ****réellement****. Après je vais peut-être changer d'avis, mais pour le moment je vois les débuts dans deux trois chapitres. **

**Je vais écrire en détaillé cette année, avec la confrontation avec Voldy et le début de la relation Orion/Agena, et ensuite je pense faire des bonds dans le temps. Histoire de montrer les différences entre le futur dans cette fic, et le futur (ou le passé selon le point de vue) dans Harry Potter.**

**Pour le comment ça va se développer, oui il va falloir attendre de voir, désolée. :D.**

**Bises.**

Faery66 : **Here you go, I hope you'll like it.**

Rentrant chez lui après une discussion intéressante, qui était légèrement descendue dans un débat, comme toujours, avec son cousin Arcturus, Pollux Black soupira d'aise en s'installant dans son fauteuil. C'était toujours agréable de débattre avec son cousin, ils avaient grandi ensemble et étaient donc très doués pour se disputer et débattre sur les sujets les plus ... innocents. Pour la plus grande joie de l'homme aux longs cheveux ébènes d'ailleurs.

Soulevant à sa bouche le verre d'alcool qu'un elfe de maison venait d'apporter, il but une gorgée en se détendant. C'était agréable d'être chez soi. Surtout parce que son horrible femme avait choisi d'emmener leurs aînés dans une des maisons secondaires de la famille, au Sud de la France.

Après une blague de ses jumeaux, ils avaient réussi à changer intégralement la chambre de Cygnus en une chose ... rose, avec des petites licornes. Sa chambre et sa tenue d'ailleurs. Quelque soit la tenue de Cygnus, elle se transformait inévitablement en une chose qu'une fillette de trois ans adorerait porter. La voix de Cygnus avait aussi été changé, passant dans les aigus voire même dans le strident. C'était assez impressionnant et ça avait bien fait rire Pollux, quoiqu'il aurait préféré que ses jumeaux choisissent de rendre les trois autres muets. Ça aurait été plus agréable pour ses oreilles. Irma avait beau eu hurler, il n'avait pas puni les jumeaux, il n'y avait pas de preuve qu'ils s'agissaient d'eux après tout. Même si c'était évident. Elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à enlever les enchantements avant de partir.

Devrait-il s'inquiéter dû au fait que la guerre des moldus continuait, de même que celle contre Grindelwald... Non, il était sûr que cet insupportable trio survivrait.

Malheureusement.

C'était peut-être horrible, et très peu paternel de sa part, mais il ne supportait pas Walburga et Cygnus. Son aînée était la digne fille de sa mère, donc horriblement insupportable et il avait vérifié plusieurs fois l'arbre généalogique des Crabbe pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une harpie dans leurs ancêtres. C'était fort plausible vu la voix de Walburga. Voire même d'Irma d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi voulu trouver un moyen de prouver qu'Irma le trompait, que Walburga n'était pas son enfant, mais en vain. Ils étaient tous les quatre de son sang, Irma n'avait pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour tromper l'arbre de la famille ou sa magie.

Quand à Cygnus, il portait bien son nom. Et Pollux haïssait son père, il avait espéré que son fils porterait mieux ce prénom, qu'il ne ressemblerait en rien à Cygnus I, qu'il redorerait le prénom, mais ça avait été clairement en vain. Son fils aîné était aussi insupportable que sa sœur Walburga, il se vantait ou se plaignait en permanence, semblait incapable de réfléchir par lui même et regardait de haut les femmes. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'Agena ou Alphard s'en étaient pris à lui à ce sujet.

Ses deux derniers... Oui ils avaient ravi son cœur, pas de doute à ce sujet. Alphard pouvait être pénible, lorsqu'il le voulait, mais il était aussi véritablement un Black. Refusant de suivre une autre voie que la sienne, désireux de n'en faire qu'à sa guise, et sous son apparente bonne humeur et amabilité, il était un réel serpentard. Portant un masque particulièrement efficace et faisant preuve d'un caractère retors si nécessaire.

Tout le monde se laissait tromper par le masque de son fils, ne voyant en lui qu'un adolescent intelligent, mais sans plus, farceur et qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres Black. Les gens tombaient alors dans le piège, baissant la garde, permettant ainsi à Alphard d'apprendre des informations intéressantes et d'établir des contacts. Il serait redoutable une fois adulte, pas de doute à ce sujet.

Il avait même réussi à faire passer son côté possessif et protecteur envers sa sœur, comme quelque chose de normal, et même d'admirable. Une bonne chose, vu que son fils pouvait être particulièrement dangereux lorsque ça concernait sa jumelle.

D'ailleurs où étaient ses jumeaux ?

Ils étaient certes ses préférés, et c'était réciproque, néanmoins il ne les sous-estimait pas. Ils étaient plus que capables de s'en prendre à lui pour se divertir, ou une raison similaire. Donc il valait mieux garder les deux yeux grands ouverts. De plus il était protecteur et possessif des gens qu'il aimait, il était normalement impossible de rentrer dans le Manoir sans permission, encore plus impossible de faire du mal aux occupants, néanmoins... Néanmoins il y avait des gens intelligents, plus ou moins, qui en voulaient à sa famille, alors il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Pas avec Alphard et Agena.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sorts qui entouraient la propriété. La magie ambiante était puissante, il était protecteur de sa famille et avait accès à un grand nombre de livres de sorts, ce qui avait bien aidé. Il n'eut pas de mal à localiser Alphard qui était dans son atelier, son fils avait un grand talent pour l'art, une chose qui énervait Irma. C'était en parti pour ça, il devait bien le reconnaître, qu'il avait choisi d'installer un atelier à son fils. Quoiqu'il lui avait aussi dit que si jamais il n'obtenait pas de bonnes notes pour ses BUSES et ses ASPIC, alors il lui bloquerait l'accès.

Si son fils choisissait de devenir peintre,... et bien il s'en accommoderait, mais pas question qu'il néglige ses études. Il restait un Black et ils avaient une image à tenir. Et puis si son fils n'était pas aux standards de Lord Sirius Black, et bien les conséquences seraient graves. Lord Black pouvait après tout renier Alphard sans que Pollux puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il était patriarche de sa famille oui, mais il n'était pas Le patriarche de La Famille. C'était Lord Black, et lorsque ce dernier leur ferait enfin la faveur de mourir, le rôle passerait à Arcturus. Il avait hâte, mais en attendant, il se devait de protéger ses enfants.

Il refusait catégoriquement que son second fils soit renié. Cygnus c'était différent, mais Alphard était son fils, son enfant. Il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait des rencontres régulières avec sa sœur Cassiopea, après tout cette dernière pouvait être une mine d'information, le chantage était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Et aussi la raison pour laquelle Lord Black n'avait pas réussi à la marier, et qu'elle restait un membre de la famille.

Heureusement elle aimait les jumeaux, il n'avait donc pas à payer un prix astronomique, ou il ne lui devait pas des faveurs trop horribles, en échange pour les renseignements. Rien n'était gratuit après tout, même entre frère et sœur. Ou peut-être surtout entre frère et sœur. Ils restaient des Black.

Il se préparait donc à la possibilité où il devait défendre son fils, ou sa fille, si jamais Lord Black décidait de choisir un mari pour Agena, mais il espérait aussi ne pas avoir à le faire. Les choses deviendraient dangereuses sinon, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir protéger ses jumeaux à long terme. Pas encore en tout cas. Et vu l'état actuel des choses, Lord Black allait leur faire le déplaisir de vivre longtemps...

Agena quant à elle était dans sa chambre, Pollux était un peu surpris de ne pas la sentir dans l'atelier de son frère. Après tout elle y lisait ou travaillait souvent, parfois elle était aussi un modèle pour Alphard. Il savait qu'elle appréciait les moments où son jumeau peignait, parce qu'il était calme et tranquille. Ou en tout cas parce qu'il restait immobile et plus ou moins silencieux.

Ayant déjà vu la technique de son fils, Pollux ne la décrivait vraiment pas comme tranquille et calme. Plus comme un ouragan contenu, plus ou moins. Mais les résultats étaient saisissant, et Alphard était plus détendu après. C'était toujours positif.

Ouvrant les yeux, Pollux leva à nouveau son verre pour boire une gorgée, réfléchissant à la distance entre ses enfants, lorsque son regard tomba sur la table. Ou plus particulièrement sur un objet trônant sur la table. Un ours en peluche noir. Cela en soit était étrange, après tout ses enfants étaient assez vieux pour ne pas se balader avec leurs peluches, même dans la maison. Quoique les jumeaux laissaient parfois volontairement traîner des affaires pour énerver leur mère.. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le faisait pâlir à ce point, ou reposer prudemment son verre d'ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas tant l'objet qui était le problème, plutôt le reste...

Il se pencha, espérant que l'ours soit une hallucination, surtout le haut qu'il portait avec une inscription qui le glaçait. _**Félicitations au Futur Papi.**_ C'était une mauvaise blague n'est ce pas ?

Alphard s'ennuyait donc il avait choisi de faire une blague. C'était ça n'est-ce pas ? Une de ses filles ne pouvaient pas être enceinte pas vrai ? Quoique s'il s'agissait de Walburga ça pourrait être une bonne nouvelle. Si elle était enceinte alors il y aurait un mariage, même s'il devait menacer celui qui avait couché avec Walburga pour obtenir gain de cause.

La bonne nouvelle était que si elle n'était plus vierge, elle ne pourrait pas épouser Orion comme le souhaitait Lord Black. Enfin si le futur père n'était pas Orion, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Son petit-cousin avait clairement exprimé son dégoût pour Walburga et le fait qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Certes il y avait le contrat, et justement ce serait le moyen de le rompre. Après tout un héritier de la famille ne pouvait avoir une femme qui avait déjà offert ses charmes à un autre. Cela forcerait certainement Lord Black à le rompre.

Néanmoins observant la broderie sur cet ours en peluche, l'écriture... Il savait que ce n'était pas celle de Walburga, son aînée avait horreur de la couture, de la broderie... Elle détestait ça avec passion et n'avait aucun talent sur ça d'ailleurs. En revanche... En revanche Agena, elle était talentueuse. Sa fille chérie lui avait brodé plusieurs mouchoirs au fil des ans, elle avait aussi brodé des coussins qui se trouvaient dans son bureau, sur un sofa, ou même dans sa chambre. Il chérissait les cadeaux de ses jumeaux. Il pouvait donc reconnaître très bien la manière de broder de sa fille.

Mais c'était impossible.

Agena ne pouvait être enceinte. C'était forcément une mauvaise blague. Elle ne ferait pas ça, elle aimait trop sa famille et même en dehors de ça, elle était bien trop jeune. Elle n'avait même pas passé ses BUSES. Elle allait rentrer en cinquième année, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Elle était trop responsable et prudente. Et il n'avait pas appris une mort suspecte, Alphard aurait forcément fait quelque chose si quelqu'un avait osé toucher Agena. Enfin s'il restait quelque chose de la personne en question. Après tout sa fille était plus que capable de se défendre, d'être sanguinaire si nécessaire. Il lui avait appris lui même.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir l'inscription. Le terme de papi...

Il devait savoir. Claquant des doigts, un des elfes du Manoir apparu devant lui.

"A qui est-ce ?" il demanda, son ton impatient et dangereux.

"Miss Agena a acheté la peluche." répondit d'un ton aigu la créature.

Pollux se leva brusquement, la peluche dans la main, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du manoir. Montant les escaliers pour accéder à l'aile où vivait les jumeaux, à l'opposé des chambres de Walburga et Cygnus. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, mais au fil des ans, c'était plus simple ainsi, surtout s'il voulait conserver un minimum de tranquillité chez lui. De la même manière que les appartements d'Irma étaient aussi loin des siens que possible.

La porte de la chambre d'Agena était entre-ouverte, il l'ouvrit donc sans toquer, pour la voir allongée sur le ventre. Un livre posé devant elle, tandis qu'elle semblait très confortable. Pollux pouvait très bien imaginer les cris d'Irma si jamais elle était témoin d'une scène de ce genre. Agena n'était pas après tout dans une position 'correcte' selon la bonne société, mais elle l'était rarement quand elle se détendait. Une bonne chose aux yeux gris du père.

Il respectait les demandes de leur société, il était un Black et cela voulait dire quelque chose. Il avait élevé ses enfants pour qu'ils le comprennent également, néanmoins en privé, cela avait moins d'importance. Il préférait d'ailleurs se détendre, voir sa fille qui se comportait comme une adolescente de son âge, et bien c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Bien sûr Irma aurait été d'une toute autre opinion...

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré papa." commenta Agena. "Oncle Arcturus va bien ? Vous avez bien débattu ?"

Elle avait senti une présence via sa magie, une présence autre que son jumeau bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours le sentir grâce à leurs magies. Il était évident pour elle lorsque Alphard était proche. Donc vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son jumeau, elle avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de leur père. Un raisonnement plutôt logique après tout, outre les elfes de maison, il était le dernier occupant du manoir en ce moment. Néanmoins elle avait quand même été surprise de le voir aussi songeur, l'observant en silence comme ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel.

Alphard tenait une grande partie de son caractère, de son humour, de leur père. Alors voir ce dernier aussi songeur... C'était surprenant. En général lorsqu'il venait la voir, il plaisantait immédiatement, il la taquinait... Que se passait-il alors ? Pourquoi avait-il un air aussi contrarié sur le visage, et des yeux aussi sombres ?

"Je ne suis pas revenu depuis longtemps. Il va bien, et c'était agréable en effet." acquiesça Pollux, entrant doucement dans la pièce, venant s'asseoir à côté d'Agena sur le lit.

Elle avait bougé en le voyant à l'entrée de sa chambre, de fait elle n'était plus allongée mais assisse et son livre était clos. Elle savait où elle s'était arrêtée et pourrait reprendre sa lecture plus tard, lorsque son père serait parti et qu'elle serait à nouveau seule.

Non seulement il serait incorrect de reprendre sa lecture avec lui dans la pièce, mais il était aussi clair qu'il souhaitait lui parler. De plus il s'agissait d'un livre d'arithmancie portant sur la création de sorts. Elle l'avait reçu en cadeau de la part de sa tante Lycoris, la sœur d'Arcturus et la seule fille de Lord Black. Elle avait pourtant réussi à éviter un mariage et travaillait en free-lance sur des nouveaux sortilèges.

Elle était un peu l'héroïne d'Agena, elle ainsi que Cassiopea, la sœur de son père, cette dernière était une spécialiste concernant l'amas d'information. Elle avait de quoi faire chanter presque tout les sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne. Elle était vraiment géniale, Cassiopea était aussi une prodigieuse duelliste, sa connaissance sur les sortilèges était à envier.

Agena ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait une fois Poudlard fini, bien sûr ça dépendrait en partie de son 'futur mari', si jamais ce dernier lui donnait la 'permission' ou non de travailler. La sorcière aux cheveux de jais ne comptait pas se laisser dicter son existence par un homme, même si elle devait adopter une attitude de Veuve Noire, ou de Mante-Religieuse. Donc même si elle devait éliminer des maris, elle ne serait pas la première femme à agir de la sorte. Surtout dans sa famille, elle n'avait guère envie de devenir ce genre de femme certes, mais mieux valait régler le problème rapidement plutôt que d'être privée de liberté. Enfin c'était son opinion.

Donc outre un mariage, qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir, voire même vouloir, éviter, elle savait simplement qu'elle voulait étudier la magie. Rune, sort... Elle ne savait pas encore.

Quoiqu'elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas dans la branche des potions. Elle n'avait rien contre le sujet mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa passion, elle n'avait pas l'intérêt de passer des heures au dessus d'un chaudron à essayer de créer des potions... Ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle ne comptait pas avoir un Optimal à ses BUSES et à ses ASPICS dans la matière.

Question de principe.

Elle restait une Black et il y avait des attentes concernant les enfants Black, elle ne comptait pas échouer. Encore moins dû à un sujet tel que les potions, c'était une matière importante même si elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne voyait guère d'intérêt à passer des heures au dessus d'un chaudron à respirer des fumées mal-odorantes, à toucher des ingrédients plus qu'un peu répugnants et à devoir prendre un grand nombre de douche pour se débarrasser des résidus par la suite. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'avoir les cheveux sales ou la peau grasse.

Elle travaillait donc dur, et elle avait aussi hâte de pouvoir clore le chapitre des potions. Elle reconnaissait l'utilité de la matière, un grand nombre de maladie avaient trouvé des remèdes grâce aux potions, mais ce n'était pas pour elle.

"Tu sembles soucieux Papa." pointa Agena, observant avec une certaine inquiétude les traits tendus de son père.

Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état, entre désespoir et fureur elle supposait. La seule raison pour laquelle elle pouvait le voir, c'était parce qu'Alphard avait une expression similaire lorsqu'il était partagé entre ces deux émotions. Mais quelle raison avait son père de ressentir de telles choses ? Lord Black avait-il pris une décision les concernant ?

"Agena, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda son père, l'observant avec une attention un peu étrange.

Surprise de la question, Agena comprenant que c'était important, y réfléchit vraiment. Elle avait après tout diverses choses en cours, y compris les plans concernant Tom Jedusor. Avait-il découvert quelque chose à ce sujet ? Ou sur son réseau de notes avec Binns ? Ou sur les recherches qu'elle faisait sur certains rituels ? Des rituels interdits par le Ministère d'ailleurs.

Elle travaillait sur plusieurs choses en même temps, des choses dont elle avait très conscience ne raviraient pas son père. Néanmoins elle ne pensait pas que ça causerait ce genre de réaction. Et puis elle ne comptait rien avouer par accident, pas la peine de reconnaître un fait si elle était accusée d'un autre après tout.

"Non, je ne vois pas." elle finit donc pas dire.

"Et ceci ?" il demanda en posant devant elle un ours en peluche.

Un ours en peluche qu'elle connaissait bien, elle avait passé une journée entière à observer les différentes peluches pour finir par le sélectionner, certes ce n'était pas le seul qu'elle avait choisi, néanmoins c'était le seul qu'elle avait brodé jusque là. Comment son père l'avait-il trouvé ? Il était supposé être dans son placard, un peu caché...

La solution lui apparut soudainement et elle retint un juron.

Alphard.

Elle connaissait pourtant assez son jumeau pour savoir qu'il allait se venger pour... les derniers événements, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il se servirait de ça. C'était léger comme vengeance, un premier assaut ?

"Agena." appela son père, la ramenant au présent.

Un appel, un avertissement. Il voulait des réponses, c'était clair. Pollux Black était certes d'un caractère ... doux avec ses enfants, mais il restait un Black et il ne fallait pas le sous estimer. Même comme sa fille, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'attiser l'intérêt et la curiosité d'un Black était une mauvaise idée, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait un peu ce trait de caractère, mais surtout parce qu'Alphard en était la preuve même.

La question était sous-entendue, et elle devait y répondre. Quoiqu'elle l'aurait fait même s'il n'avait pas employé cette voix là, rien que pour faire disparaître le désespoir des yeux de son père. En dehors d'Alphard, son père était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus et elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

"C'est pour oncle Marius." elle dit donc simplement. "Tu peux vérifier, je suis toujours vierge."

Pollux regarda sa fille totalement interdit, il n'avait pas eu de contact avec son frère depuis que ce dernier avait été jeté dehors lorsque la lettre de Poudlard n'était pas venu pour lui. Le déclarant un cracmol et donc une insulte pour la famille Black. Pollux avait été contre bien sûr, Marius était son petit frère et il l'aimait, mais Cygnus Black avait été clair. Marius était soit renié, soit tué, dans tous les cas il ne serait plus un déshonneur pour la Famille.

Il avait voulu garder le contact avec son frère, mais il avait été trop surveillé, il était le seul garçon de son père et donc une cible de choix. Il avait été sous haute surveillance pendant des années, jusqu'à son mariage en réalité et ensuite... Et bien il n'avait pas su comment reprendre le contact avec son frère, ni même si Marius souhaitait toujours lui parler.

Alors il s'était concentré sur ses responsabilités en tant que Black, en tant que père, après la naissance des jumeaux, et il avait fait de son mieux pour oublier Marius et les regrets qu'il avait le concernant. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son frère, il savait simplement qu'il était en vie parce qu'il vérifiait chaque année via un rituel du sang. Il ne savait rien d'autre.

Mais là sa fille lui disait qu'elle avait acheté un ours en peluche pour Marius, un ours où elle avait brodé l'inscription parlant d'un futur grand-père.

"Marius va devenir grand-père ?" il demanda d'une voix aussi égale que possible.

"Oui, son fils aîné, Robert, s'est marié l'an dernier et ils attendent leur premier enfant, le bébé devrait naître autour de Samhain. Je me suis dit que cela ferait rire oncle Marius." acquiesça Agena.

"Je présume que c'était ça l'événement auquel Dorea voulait tant que vous assistiez." dit Pollux en réprimant son désir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Sa sœur bien sûr, Dorea avait adoré Marius, il avait été son héros, bien sûr que sa sœur rebelle avait fait en sorte de garder le contact avec Marius. Charlus Potter n'avait certainement pas refusé des visites avec Marius, même si ce dernier était un cracmol. Et bien sûr Dorea avait entraîné ses jumeaux là dedans.

Quoique non, les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin d'aide pour être entraîner ou que ce soit. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

"Restez discret et félicite le de ma part d'accord ?" céda sans protester Pollux.

Il était heureux de savoir que ses enfants avaient voulu rencontrer leur oncle, même si ce dernier n'avait pas de magie. Encore plus heureux de savoir que Marius acceptait les rencontres et qu'il tenait à ses jumeaux. Il était clair que c'était le cas, l'expression dans les yeux de sa fille parlait d'elle même. Elle aimait son oncle, et Agena ne l'aimerait pas ainsi si ce n'était pas réciproque.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu vis à vis de Marius. Il aurait peut-être une chance de se rattraper.

"Je le ferai." acquiesça Agena, acceptant volontiers le baiser sur le front de son père.

"Oh, Agena, lorsque tu te vengeras de ton frère, je ne veux pas une guerre dans tout le Manoir." il avertit avant de quitter la pièce.


End file.
